Mason's Playdate
Mason's Playdate is a small G/T story written by Gamewizard2008, taking place in the Nextgen Series. This story was also the 1-year anniversary special of Mason and the Minish Door. Mason's Playdate was published on August 6, 2013, and completed on August 12, 2013, the same dates as Minish Door's publication/completion. It is preceded by The Gang, and followed by Maddy's Sad Day. Link to the story: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Mason-s-Playdate-391112121 Summary Yin Dimalanta is sad that she and Mason don't hang out as much as they used to. She asked if Mason wanted to do something later, but he had plans to go with Sheila and Lee Andrew to Sector J. She goes to the Milk Bar to talk about this with Rachel and Ava. She also wonders how Ava and Vweeb are so close. Ava then talks about how Vweeb cleaned her sleepers out one morning, and Yin gets an idea. She asks Ava to send Vweeb over at night, and to bring his shrink ray. Vweeb comes over that night, and Yin has him shrink Mason down in his sleep. When Mason wakes up, he screams at finding out he's been shrunken. Yin carries Mason down so the family can have breakfast, and he is aggravated at being tiny. While Yin feeds him some Rainbow Munchy chunks, he asks why she shrunk him. She explains how they don't bond as well, but Mason doesn't want to hang out with her like this. She takes him to the living room and sets him on the couch, then turns on the TV for him. Sheila and Dillon then arrive at Mason's house. Not seeing Mason, Sheila plops down on the couch and smashes him under her butt. Sheila stands up and peels him off as she and Dillon study him curiously. Dillon remarks he looks ridiculous, and Mason explains it was his mom. His mom then explains she got Vweeb to shrink him, and he would be back tomorrow. Yin carries Mason upstairs so he could sleep in Haruka's dollhouse. Sheila comes to visit Mason later, and she tries to tell him Yin just wants to spend time with him. Mason finally complies, and Sheila takes him downstairs to his mom, where Mason apologizes for getting mad. Yin and Mason then go out for a shopping spree at the mall, where Yin tries tiny clothes on Mason's body, then tries out clothes for herself. Later, Yin goes to try on shoes, and as she walks around in different types of shoes Mason ends up falling from her shoulder into another shoe. Yin eventually tries on this shoe, and feels Mason get wedged under her toes. She then dips him out, looking sheepish. Later, they go to the beach, and Mason decides to explore the vast sandfield. A crab notices him and tries to cut him with its claw, and as Mason runs, Yin suddenly saves him by kicking the crab away. They return home to paint toenails; Yin uses a magnifying glass to see Mason's tiny toes, while Mason holds the large brush in both hands while painting Yin's toes. Later, when Matt and Haruka are asleep, Yin and Mason look out the window as Mason explains what a great day he had. The two go to sleep as Yin puts Mason between her breasts. The next day, Sheila takes Mason to the beach to explore along a cliffside, where the two find a sparkling conchshell. As Mason sits on Sheila's captain's hat, the wind blows him away, and he ends up landing in the front yard of the Masterson Estate, where Carol Masterson finds him and believes him to be a Minish. She takes him inside as Sheila yells at her to give Mason back. Sheila returns to Mason's house and explains the situation to Haruka and Yin. They decide to go to the mansion to get Mason back. At the mansion, Carol's mother returns home, and she decides to show her mother the little Mason. Mother corrects Carol in saying he's a Lilliputian, not a Minish. Yin, Haruka, and Sheila arrive and ask to have Mason back, but Mother declines and says that Mason belongs to Carol now. The three are kicked off the grounds as Carol takes Mason to her room and dresses him in a fairy princess outfit. Outside, Sheila thinks up a plan to sneak inside the mansion, and has Yin dress her and Haruka up as life-size dolls. They are brought inside the mansion via delivery package, and Carol is impressed with the new dolls. As she undresses Sheila, she notices the wereraccoon's tail, and is about to cut it off, until Sheila jumps out of the disguise. Haruka reveals herself as well as they demand Mason back, but Sheila already snatches Mason and kicks Carol to the wall. Sheila threatens Carol if she tries to take Mason again, and Carol cries as she decides to let them keep him. Mason feels pity for her, and decides to speak with Carol alone. She explains that she never had any friends and her mother never plays with her, and that's why she wanted to capture a Minish. Mason explains that she can't force people to play with her, and the two shortly make amends (Mason notes how his mom actually shrunk him against his will, similar to how Carol kidnapped Mason, and he reveals he's kind of glad both things happened). Carol takes Mason outside and apologizes to Yin for taking him. Carol waves good-bye to the group as they make the promise to play together again. The group returns home as Vweeb proceeds to unshrink Mason. Yin was kind of disappointed, but Mason assured they could still have fun normally. Before Vweeb leaves, Yin and Mason get the idea to shrink Matthew and Haruka, so Mason could play with Matthew and Yin could play with Haru. Vweeb does so and shrinks them, much to Haruka and Matthew's dismay. Story Importance Carol Masterson is introduced, and helps Sector V during The Great Candied Adventure. Characters *'Mason Dimalanta' *Yin Dimalanta *Matthew Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Sheila Frantic *Dillon York *Vweeb *Ava (cameo) *Rachel Uno *Carol Masterson Locations *'Dimalanta Household' *'Milk Bar' *'Cleveland Mall' *Cleveland Beach *'Cleveland Theater' *'Masterson Estate' Voicing Cast *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Tara Strong' as Yin Bean, Sheila Frantic, Angie McKenzie, and Ava. *'Kerry Williams' as Haruka Dimalanta and Carol Masterson. Category:Nextgen Series Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Character Intros Category:One-shots